


baby, it's cold outside

by danthezijn



Series: 10 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Nico Robin, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Zoro does not like Christmas sweaters. Luffy loves them.





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Person A coming home with matching sweaters for them and Person B and Person B pretending to love it

“Zoro!” The cheery captain called out on deck, jumping around in order to find his first mate. Robin winced when she saw him slip, but he quickly bounced back and continued his search.

 

They were currently passing a winter island. A white blanket covered the whole ship, making sure most of the crew stayed inside where it was warm. Robin would’ve liked to join them, but she really wanted to see the swordsman’s reaction to their captain’s request. She had been the one to give him the idea, after all.

 

As Luffy ran around on deck, Robin saw the door to the workout room open. Zoro stepped out, shirt off and towel wrapped around his neck. He didn’t even look bothered by the cold. The moment he looked down and saw Luffy, a small fond smile started forming on his lips. When he spotted Robin, however, it fell away. Robin just giggled.

 

She saw the swordsman draw in a sigh, before he started climbing down. As soon as he set foot on deck, he was tackled by the rubber boy. She kind of wished they hadn’t taught Luffy about inside voices, because she really wanted to know what he was saying to his first mate to make his smile look so forced. It seemed like the captain himself didn’t even notice, for he started dragging Zoro towards where Robin was waiting.

 

“Robin!” Her captain exclaimed, giving her a sunny grin. “Show Zoro what you got us!”

 

As she revealed the sweaters, Zoro’s smile fell. When Luffy looked back to him with excitement, though, he smiled gently and gave the captain a kiss on the cheek. “It’s… nice, Luffy.”

 

If possible, Luffy’s smile grew even more radiant.  He put on the red sweater saying, _‘I’ve been naughty’,_ while Zoro reluctantly put the green one on that said, _‘I’ve been nice’._

 

Luffy looked Zoro up and down with a serious face, before he giggled and threw his arms around his boyfriend. “Zoro is the nicest!”

 

The blush that spread over Zoro’s face was absolutely adorable, but Robin new better than to voice that out loud. Zoro mumbled something in return she didn’t catch, but it made Luffy do his full body laugh so she guessed it was something funny. Well, funny to their captain at least.

 

Luffy bounced off, going to show Chopper and Usopp his new outfit. As he walked off, Zoro shot her a death glare. “You’re lucky he loves you, or you wouldn’t be standing here anymore.” She knew it was an empty threat. He stalked away when Luffy called for him. Robin smirked when he turned his back to her.

 

Zoro loved their captain so much, it was almost as ridiculous as the sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of the 10 Days of Christmas
> 
> this ship is near and dear to my heart. i love the prospect of them together. especially Zoro being wrapped around Luffy's finger and doing anything to make/keep him happy.
> 
> btw, [these are the sweaters](https://img1.etsystatic.com/186/2/12726817/il_340x270.1394235691_30sn.jpg). they're great.
> 
> all mistakes are my own.


End file.
